The addition of perfume to a liquid detergent composition to impart a pleasing aroma or fragrance to such detergent composition is well-known in the art. The presence of perfume provides an aesthetic benefit to the consumer upon use of the detergent composition and generally serves as a signal of freshness and cleanliness for laundered fabrics which contain a pleasing fragrance. However, notwithstanding the enhanced aroma of the detergent composition itself, relatively little of the perfume fragrance is imparted to fabrics during laundering. Primarily, this is because the perfume ingredients in the liquid composition are rapidly dispersed and diluted during laundering in the aqueous wash and rinse waters. Consequently, only a relatively limited amount of the perfume is available to contact the fabrics during washing, the major portion of the perfume being drained from the washing machine with the wash solution. There remains, therefore, a need in the art to improve the effectiveness of delivering perfume from a detergent composition to washed fabrics and to enhance the longevity of such fragrance on the fabrics.
Similarly, there is a need in the art to effectively deliver oils other than a perfume fragrance as benefit-additives to substrates such as hard surfaces, hair and skin such that the longevity of such oils upon the substrate is significantly enhanced relative to conventional means of providing such benefit additive to the substrate.